Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army
by LuckyPotter123
Summary: To cover Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. A Harry/Ginny fanfic though not from start. Hey give a gal some time! Please read and review. Reviews are an authors only payment! I'll like to know how it is so far. It's my first novel length fanfic.! Enjoy!
1. Anger and Hospital Wing

**General Disclaimer: -**** I do not own Harry Potter (tears ;(). That Huge privilege lies with the great author J.K. Rowling. (Lucky Duck) P.S. well maybe not so lucky. More of a "Talented Duck".**

**Authors Notes: - ****This chapter starts in chapter 13 "Detention with Dolores" from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I will apologize, but there will probably be some OOC in this fan fic. I don't know if I will follow the plot in the next two books or not, but I probably won't**

**Category: - ****Action/Adventure**

**Sub Category: - ****Romance**

**Pairs:- **

**Harry/Ginny (Ginny/Dean first)**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Blaise/Susan**

**Summary of Chapter: - ****Harry is angry at Umbridge for giving him detention. He makes a new friend. This friend may one day become his life.**

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army**

_**Chapter One: - **_

_**Anger and the Hospital Wing (a place to think)**_

_Dinner that evening was not particularly pleasant for Harry._

"Why can't they just leave me alone"?, sighed an exasperated Harry Potter. "And how did my argument with Umbridge spread so ruddy fast"?! Harry exclaimed and looked over at Hermione.

"No idea, but you have to control you temper a bit better, Harry." replied an uneasy Hermione.

"Why?!" snapped Harry.

"Because you are making the dishes rattle!"replied Ron. "Honestly mate, it's not our fault she gave you detention!"

Harry's temper snapped. "I never said it was!" he retorted through clenched teeth, and with that, stormed out of the hall.

He snapped "_mimbulus mimbletonia_" at the Fat Lady, and climbed through the portrait hall sitting down on one of the chairs fuming.

* * *

_Sometime later;_

The portrait hole opened, revealing Ginny. She sat down in the chair opposite Harry. He couldn't help but notice that she was awfully pretty today. With her hair in a high pony-tail and her fringe lying down to one side. As a matter of fact, she always looked pretty. _"Shut up Potter, _he told himself, _She's Ron's sister!"_

"Why are you in here?!" he snapped at her. She flinched at is harsh voice. "Sorry" he grumbled, and looked away. He could feel his anger rising. He stood up from his chair, and started for the door.

"Harry, wait!" said Ginny. Harry stopped. She walked over to him and asked softly, "What's the matter?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a nutter and an idiot, that's what the matter is!" he replied angrily.

"I don't.", Said Ginny very quietly.

"Ginny..., you can't be with me right now. I might hurt you.", seeing her confused look, he replied, "A few days ago, my magic started surging. This means that whenever I'm angry or upset my magic starts to flow through my body, and sometimes if I don't use it or control it ... well, let's just say that you don't want to witness it when it happens."

"What's happened?" Ginny asked mildly.

"The first time it happened, I blew a 10 ton boulder out of the way with a normal _pulsus _curse. The second time, I managed to banish my _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ book all the way home to the bleedin Dursleys and the last time it happened, I blew up my own bed!! That was a heck to explain to McGonagall!!" Ginny flinched. "That's why I'm afraid I might hurt you." He finished softly.

"No you won't" said Ginny with surprising confidence in her voice. As she smiled up at him, he saw her chocolate brown eyes smiling and shining up at him in confidence._ "God, she's got a cute smile. Shut up Potter, you great git!! She's Ron's sister, or have you perhaps forgotten?"_No, he hadn't forgotten. He mentally cursed Ron, for if he saw him with his baby 

sister alone... Harry shuddered at the thought. _"Not that I want to be with her alone!!"_ he corrected himself firmly, and went back to reality.

"No I wouldn't hurt you deliberately, but as I told you, I can do awful things with my magic if it gets out of control." He watched as she hugged him, and as she looked up into his blazing eyes and said

"You wouldn't hurt me!" she continued to state this until Harry sighed and said "Maybe I will".

"NO. YOU. WON'T." She said this with such confidence, that all Harry could do was to sigh again. "See, I'm getting through to you already!" stated Ginny. Harry sighed again and started to think about having her in his arms. It's a nice feeling actually he told himself. She's very pretty.

It took all Harry's self control to push her from him and say, "Stop it Ginny. I might hurt you, and that is the last thing I want to do." She looked up into his emerald eyes and sighed

"I know you won't hurt me, (_when he started to object, she stated louder) _because you would never hurt a person, unless that person has deserved it.

These word hit Harry with waves of warmth, and as if his mum had just enveloped him in a warm and loving hug. "Thanks' Gin"

"_Gin, he has never called me Gin before "._Thought Ginny She smiled inwardly and continued to gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

As she stared at him, Harry felt his magic settling."_Why haven't I noticed her before? Douh, genius! It's because you're a git. Everyone can see that!_ He smiled at his own wry thoughts. _She's very funny and has a very kind personality, if not a little stubborn. As if you're not Potter! She's got a fiery temper too. Well I am as well. Shut it Potter, she's Ron's sister .Anyway, she's Deans girlfriend. Lucky Duck. Where did that come from? You, genious! _Harry decided to try and do what was right, (whatever that was), so he hugged her before saying "Sorry but have to serve detention with old toad-face now, or she'll have my neck!"Finishing with a grimace.

Ginny had been thinking_ " he hugged me, he hugged me. By free will!! Maybe he's started to notice me? Wait! I'm perfectly fine with Dean." _Her eyes lightened up at the idea of him liking her, but they fell again when he let go of her. Harry, seeing her disappointed look hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek _"to the devil with Ron"_, said "See you later" and left for his destination. (In a lot better spirits than he was in when he had arrived in the common room I might add).

Ginny touched her cheek and started to smile. Just then, the portrait door swung open, revealing Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be arguing about something. _"Nothing new there then ai"._

Hermione, seeing Ginny's tremendous smile, hurried over to her best friend and asked "what happened?"

Ginny was so deep in her own thoughts _"he kissed me! He kissed me! Shut up Ginny! If Dean finds out, you're dead! "_ that she barely sensed Hermione snapping her fingers under her nose. "Hello! Earth to Ginny!"

"Huh?!" said Ginny intelligently. "You where on another planet sis" replied Ron. "Oh sorry!" she said. She shook her head, as if to empty it and sat down to read.

Ron and Hermione could only shrug. Hermione sat down with her homework and started to shake her head disapprovingly in Ron's direction. He had sat down with Colin for a round of Wizard's Chess.

When time neared half past eight, a fuming Harry came into the common room. He was clutching his right hand, which was bleeding rather badly. He went over to Angelina Johnson. "Angelina?"

"Yes?"

"I can't come to the tryouts. That Umbridge woman is a monster!" Angelina sighed and said "I'll let it go for this time. What happened to you by the way? You look like you've had to scrub the dungeons with Filch or something!" "Trust me. I wish it was that easy!" replied a still fuming Harry.

The nearby windows started to rattle, as Harry made his way over to an armchair by that fireplace._ "Oh god! He's really angry!" _thought Ginny. She went over to him. "Harry..." she started softly. He turned his head towards her, and she could see him trying to control his temper. He's emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"_I've got to talk to him!" _and with that in mind, she went over to Harry and sat down on the arm of this chair. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked softly. He glared at her and spat "Umbridge." She flinched at the harshness in his voice. His eyes were like emerald flames. He saw her uncomfortable look and gave a feeble "sorry." And reached for her hand. Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled, "don't be."_ "She's so cute and kind. Potter, she's Ron's sister! To the devil with Ron!"__** SMACK!**_ A fist made contact with Harry's chin, sending him flying of his chair and onto the floor.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, aghast and angry at her brothers' actions. She helped Harry to his feet, before standing and glaring at her brother.

"Knock it off Potter, and keep your hands off my sister!" Ron bellowed. The common room was now deadly silent.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" cried Harry.

"I said; keep your hands off my sister!" repeated a fuming Ron. Harry's temper reached boiling point, but seeing Ginny's scared look for him, he took some deep breaths and said as calmly as he could;

"Did you mind Gin?" turning his head in her direction.

"No, I liked it." She replied quietly whiles blushing furiously.

Ron started to say something, but was cut short by a defiant Ginny. "Ronald Billius Weasley!! How dare you hit him!! He's your best friend and you _hit_ him!! By the way, it's none of your business if we want to hold hands!!" she glared at her brother.

Ron spat; "You must be mental, wanting to befriend a nutter!!" and then he reacted so fast that Harry and Ginny didn't see it. But he misjudged, so instead of hitting Harry (as intended) he made contact with Ginny's head. Ginny being smaller and younger was knocked out cold, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry, Ron Hermione, the twins and Colin at the same time. Ron glared at Harry, as though this was his fault. The twins rushed over, but instead of glaring at Harry, they glared at Ron. "Look what you did to Ginny!" they bellowed. Hermione slapped his face hard, before starting to yell at him, and no one took a berating form the smartest witch at Hogwarts lightly.

Harry, ignoring the rest of the group kneeled down by Ginny's side. As though he knew what to do instinctively, Harry focused his magic into his hands. He hovered his hands over Ginny's head, trying to sense and repair some damage. _"There!" _he thought triumphantly._ "She has a concussion!"_ he flowed his magic into her, and after a few minutes, Ginny began to stir. "Ginny." Said Harry softly.

"Hi Harry." She replied weakly, smiling a bit at him. Looking into his emerald eyes, she saw the relief that she was O.K. mixed with the concern about her._"He's such a caring person. Always putts other peoples' needs before his own."_

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have a big headache, I'm dizzy, I feel sick and my body hurts." She replied with a grimace.

"You'll need to go to the Hospital Wing. Are you up to walking?" She tried to get up, but swavered so Harry caught her. "I'll say not then?" said Harry. "Do you want me to carry you?"He blushed furiously when he said this. She smiled at him, but the smile faded when she saw the big bruise and the blood at his chin.

"Harry, you can't_ carry_ me all the way to the Hospital Wing. Besides, you're hurt as well." Harry just waved it off, saying; "It's nothing."He lifted his wand to his face and muttered _"Episkey."_ Instantly, his chin was restored to normal. The blood however, remained. He then tried not to wince when he lifted her up.

He then stood up and addressed the rest of the group; "Oi! You lot! Will you shut it?!" the talking stopped abruptly. "Thanks', now 'Mione could you get Professor McGonagall and meet us in the Hospital Wing? Thanks'. Fred, George, do you think we should contact Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?" They nodded, and left to do just that. Harry looked down at Ginny and said; "It's a good thing you're so petite and light so I can carry you." She just smiled at him. Ron looked completely heartbroken as he watched Ginny. Harry softened up when he saw his look. "Hey, mate! You coming?" Ron managed a feeble smile, and went to hold up the portrait hole for them. Before they exited though, Harry bellowed into the still silent common room; "Oi! You lot! Get back to your knitting! Show's over!"

* * *

On the way to the Hospital Wing, Ginny kept on slipping in and out of consciousness. She was unconscious when they arrived. Harry put Ginny down on one of the beds and called;

"Madam Pomfrey! Annual visit from your favourite patient!" Madam Pomfrey cam bustling into the room.

"Potter! What have you done to yourself this time?"

"Nothing, as a matter of fact. It's Ginny. She has a small concussion and is unconscious."

The matron started to fuss over Ginny, applying healing spells and some potions. After a few minutes the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open, revealing Hermione and a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, what are you doing here? Please don't tell me that there is something wrong with Miss Granger." Said the Matron.

McGonagall was about to answer, but Hermione cut across her; "No, there's nothing wrong with me!" she snapped. "But there's something wrong with him!" and with that, she took out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "_Iris Pustu!"_ Almost at once, rainbow coloured pimples spread across Ron's forehead, spelling _"Jerk!"_

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "I am most surprised at you! How _dare_ you hex a fellow student like that?"

"He deserved it!" snapped Hermione. "He's acting like a jerk, and he's the reason Ginny's in the Hospital Wing now! Had it not been for Harry, she could have been in more serious trouble!"

The room had gone deadly silent. McGonagall seemed to collect herself, and said; "Weasley! Is this true?" Ron refused to look her in the eye and was about to answer her, but just then, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open again. This time, revealing Mr. And Mrs Weasley and the twins. Harry glanced in Ron's direction, and saw that the younger Weasley looked absolutely terrified.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley when she saw her still form on the hospital bed. She rushed over to her daughter and asked; "What happened to her? We were having tea, when Fred and George flued us. They told us that Ginny was hurt and then led us here." Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement, and went to stand by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I know no more of this than you do Molly, other than that it seems Miss Granger here blames Mr. Weasley." Said McGonagall and pointed at Ron. "Poppy?"

"Well I would say that she has had a mild concussion, and is a little sore from falling down or something. I have given Mr. Potter here a potion to give her, which will help for some future headaches. She will maybe have some headaches tomorrow and the day after, but that should really be it. She will have to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, but she may return to classes tomorrow." Replied Madam Pomfrey. "I cannot however tell you exactly how she got the concussion, other than that she has received a powerful blow to the head."

"Well we know" coursed the twins.

"How?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron punched her in the head." Stated George.

"What?!" exclaimed the adults.

"It's true." Said Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Ron.

"Well, did you?" demanded Mrs. Weasley. Ron nodded. "Ronald Billius Weasley! How _dare_ you hit your own baby sister?! Well?! I'm waiting for an answer!" she too, crossed her arms and glared at her youngest son. Ron cowered.

"Mr. Potter. What do you have to do with this? Why are you here?" asked McGonagall.

Harry looked at her and both she and Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Mr. Potter! What happened to you?!"

"What?" answered Harry, confused. He'd healed the bruise, hadn't he?

"You have blood on your face!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Oh! Sorry. _Tergeo"_ said Harry, and the blood instantly vanished.

"Mr. Potter, I demand that you tell me where that blood came from!" stated McGonagall.

"Er...Well..." Harry was at loss. He knew he should tell her, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble for Ron than he already had. He looked up into the strict expression of his head of house. He didn't know what to say. Luckily for him, at least, Hermione told her.

"He hit him." The adults gasped. "It's true. I saw it. Ronald hit Harry. He was going to hit him a second time, but by mistake he hit Ginny instead."

"Is this true Mr. Weasley?" questioned McGonagall. Ron nodded sadly. "Well I'm surprised at you Mr. Weasley. Why on earth would you strike Mr. Potter? I was under the impression that you two, as well as Miss Granger, where best friends? And have been since your first year?"

"Please, professor. It doesn't matter." Said Harry, trying to save Ron. Ron cast Harry a grateful look.

"Doesn't matter?" cried Madam Pomfrey. "Of course it matters! You were bleeding for the sake of Merlin!" She looked at him. "As a matter of fact, you still are!" Where Harry was standing, there was a small pool of blood.

"Where?" said Harry.

"On the floor." Harry looked down. Surely enough, his right hand was bleeding freely.

"Oh! _Episkey! Tergeo!"_ The bleeding did not stop, but his hand was a bit cleaner.

"Was this too, Mr. Weasley's work?" questioned McGonagall.

"No! It was that toad face of a teacher Umbridge!" spat Harry angrily. "Sorry Professor!" he added quickly. "I tried to stop the bleeding on the way to the common room, but it wouldn't stop." The Weasley's and Hermione where speechless, McGonagall had a very angry and disapproving look on her face, and Madam Pomfrey started to fuss with Harry's hand.

"Well this is totally unacceptable behaviour! May I ask you what you were doing in detention with Dolores?" Everyone looked at Harry. Harry looked straight into his head of houses' face and said;

"Professor, do you remember why I was to serve detention with Umbridge?" McGonagall nodded. "Well as you also should remember, I stated that I wasn't lying. Umbridge had me write with a special quill, _I must not tell lies_. When I wrote, the same message started to carve itself into my right hand. It continued to carve deeper every time I wrote the message." By the time he finished, everyone looked angry.

"Well I most certainly will speak to Albus about this." Said McGonagall firmly. "Meanwhile, we have to do something about your hand. Poppy? Could you floo Severus for us and ask him to bring an Essence of Murtlap with him?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Well, back to what 

we were talking about earlier, why are you here Mr. Potter? It seems that you have been denying injuries, so I assume that you are not here because of them?"

Harry felt himself go red in the face. He decided to gather some Gryffindor courage, and said; "I had to carry Ginny here?" at the adults inquisitive faces, he continued, "Well as Madam Pomfrey here said, she has a concussion, so she couldn't walk straight. I then told her I could carry her."

"Very well, Mr. Potter." She studied him for a moment, before frowning. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, may I ask you a question?" They nodded. "Has Mr. Potter seemed to have trouble moving?" They frowned. After a while, Ron spoke;

"When you mention it professor, he has seemed to have a bit more difficulty moving, than he has had before. He's used to have excellent reflexes, but he has seemed somewhat slower."

McGonagall continued to study Harry. It was a bit unnerving. "Mr. Potter, could you please set fire to this log?" she said and conjured a big log in the middle of the room.

"Er ok? A small one or a big one?" he said, a bit confused.

"A big one if you please Mr. Potter."

"ok." Though this was not ok. The big one needed a fancier wand movement, and that hurt. The problem was, he didn't want anybody to know what the Dursleys had done. He braced himself, and tried the wand movement, before crying; "_Inflammo!_" he had winced a total of three times, but the flames appeared anyway.

McGonagall put the fire out, and addressed him; "Mr. Potter, if you could please remove your shirt?" the others looked at her as if she was nuts or something. Harry however just sighed. He removed his school robes and his shirt, and was now standing there in just his shoes and trousers. "Turn around if you please, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall. Harry complied. There were shocked gasps among the rest of the group. Across Harry's back, where numerous marks of a belt, bruises, some looked very old, some looked more recent. He even had some scars there as well. As he turned around to face them again, he heard a small gasp behind him.

"_Oh my god" _thought Ginny._ "What happened to him? He is all beaten up in the back. A very nice back if I can say so. His chest is rather nice as well. It's not as skinny as it used to be. I think he's got muscle definition as well. Not bad for someone his age. Hairless as well. My, my Mr. Potter. I wonder why you haven't got every single girl in the school after you. Well, you at least have one. Me. _She shook her head. _"Back to the pint. When I find out who did this to him, I'll kill them_" she concluded fiercely. "Harry, what happened to you?!" cried Ginny. She had obviously awakened from her "sleep," He whirled around to face her.

"Ginny! You're awake!" cried Harry.

"Yes very observant of you Harry, but you failed to answer my question; what happened to you?"

"Yes I would like to ask you that same question Harry." Said McGonagall softly. Inside, she was shaking with anger.

"So do I." Said Hermione and Ron together.

"Me,"

"Too." Said the twins.

"As do we." Added Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed out of there unless he told them, so he said; "The Dursleys."

"_How could they do such a thing to a boy? He's been through enough already!"_ thought Mrs. Weasley. Similar questions where racking through the others minds as well, including McGonagall.

"Why?" said McGonagall.

Harry shrugged. "Well Dudley has been using me as his favourite punch-ball since I was three years old, Uncle Vernon doesn't like it when I get mail, or when I do something I want to, and Aunt Petunia doesn't much appreciate it when I burn the breakfast. They're also complaining about me taking up too much space, and something about _"beating the magic out of me"_ whatever that is." By the time he was finished, Mrs. Weasley was looking very, very upset. As was Mr. Weasley and Hermione. Ron and the twins looked shocked, Ginny looked at the verge of tears, and McGonagall looked absolutely furious.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the floo, with Snape tailing her.

"At last Poppy! What took you so long?" exclaimed McGonagall.

"That was my fault Minerva. I couldn't find the essence of Murtlap you asked for, so we had to make some." Snape said. "Though, by the look of Mr. Potter here, I would say that he would need quite a bit more treatment than this." He was eying Harry with a shocked expression on his face. At this, Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" she shrieked and hurried over to him and started to fuss over him. "What happened to you?!"

"He was beaten by the Dursleys." Spat McGonagall angrily. At this, Snape only looked more surprised.

"Mr. Potter, back to why you are here in the first place, why would Mr. Weasley punch you?" said McGonagall. At this, Snape's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Harry was about to answer, when Ginny cut across him.

"Professor, my brother hit Harry because Harry simply held my hand. There was nothing to it. Harry had snapped at me, but he then took my hand and squeezed it and said he was sorry."

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"It really doesn't matter that he hit me. I mean, it did hurt, and I don't like the fact that he hit Ginny, but I think it's understandable. I would probably have done something similar, though not hitting, but I'd become a bit upset if I was in his place."

"_Wow! He's saying it doesn't matter!" _thought Ginny. _"Maybe I'll say its fine too. I can deal with him later, besides I don't want to lose too many house points either."_

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mind either." There was a collective gasp at that, and Snape looked as if he was going to faint.

"Well then. Mr. Weasley, I will let you off by taking ten points from Gryffindor, and you can make a two-parchment long text of apology to Mr. Potter and your sister. Mind you, if Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley here weren't so kind, you'd be scrubbing the dungeons with Mr. Filch for the remainder of the school year. Ron nodded, and cast a really grateful look in Harry and Ginny's direction. Harry gave him a smile, wears Ginny, merely nodded her head and sent him a look that clearly read "I'm not done with you!"

"Molly, Arthur, you may remain here for the night to watch Miss Weasley, or you can go back to the Burrow."

"Well, it seems that Poppy knows what she's doing, so well go home." Said Mr. Weasley and lead a reluctant Mrs. Weasley into the floo, and with a flare of emerald flames, they were gone.

"Mr. Weasley's, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. You may return to your common room."

"No!" said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter. You will have to remain here over the night as well." Harry groaned, but he knew that when Madam Pomfrey said this, she meant it so he complied. He was handed some hospital pyjamas, and Madam Pomfrey pulled the screens 

around him. Afterwards, he was ordered to bed, and lay down in the bed next to Ginny, who was already dressed in pyjamas.

The others bid their goodbyes, and where off. McGonagall seemed to be struggling with herself, but finally, she walked over and did something completely out-of-character. She hugged him. At first Harry was shocked, but then he returned the hug and said goodbye. Snape handed him the Murtlap that he could soak his hand in, and then he was off to.

"Now, behave your self's you two." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Since when have I behaved?" said Harry with a chuckle. Madam Pomfrey gave a hint of a smile, and went into her quarters for the night, with a; "turn off the lights, if you please before you go to bed!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Ginny.

"So, do you want to behave?" teased Harry.

"Harry!" cried Ginny, and threw her pillow at him. He, being a quidditch player, easily dodged it and said; "I'll take that as a no!" She started to laugh. "Hmm, _accio pillow!_" Her pillow soared into Harry's outstretched hand and he threw it back to her. He noticed that she was looking at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You summoned my pillow!"

"Yeah! So?"

"You did it wandlessly!"

"So?"

"Oh Harry! That's really hard magic! There are very few people in history capable of doing it. Let alone doing it at the age of fifteen."

"Oh! Well I can do this too!" he said, and with a wave of his hand, he created a small brass plaque over his bed, reading; "Harry Potter's Bed." Ginny laughed. "I'm here so often that I don't see a reason for not reserving myself a bed." Said Harry reasonably.

"How did you learn that?"

"Remus and gave me a book on charms for my birthday! It's really cool. It has loads of different charms. They vary from creative ones to ones for hexing and pranking people. Sirius gave me a book on advanced defensive and combat spells."

She smiled, knowing that Harry had very few possessions which he had been given; the damn Dursleys wouldn't even wish him a happy birthday. She had tried to move on from him, but she still kept on longing for him to be her boyfriend. _"No. He doesn't look at me in that way. We are only friends, and I don't wish to spoil that. Anyway, I'm perfectly happy with Dean. Or am I?"_ Her stomach clenched in fear, as she remembered last week. Dean had caught her in the library studying with Harry. There wasn't anything wrong with that, except that they were alone.

* * *

"_Harry, can you help me with my Charm's essay? I'm supposed to write about household charms, but I can't find my book." Harry was more than happy to lend her his notes from last year, and help her. She was happy that Harry had finally had noticed her. She just wished that she wasn't together with Dean. Everyone knew. So did Harry, so she'd never get a chance on him. She didn't understand why she was complaining on Dean. He had been somewhat irritable, but, she thought that that probably came of his minor dating experiences._

"_Ginny what the hell do you think you're doing?!" bellowed a voice._

_Ginny and Harry's heads snapped up. They had been leaning together over her Charms essay. Harry looked around to see who had bellowed. Ginny knew who it was. She was tight. After a few seconds, Dean came around one of the bookshelves. She flinched at the look in his face. He visibly trembled with anger. Her eyes widened in fright._

"_Dean!" she cried._

"_What do you think you're doing? Cheating on me?"_

"_We weren't doing anything!" tried Ginny. At the look on his face, she wanted to hex him, but she tried to control herself, and not let her panic overtake her. She was a strong witch._

"_Honestly Dean. I was only helping her with her Charms essay!" cried Harry. Trying to defend her, he added; "You weren't around, so I helped.)_

_Dean didn't look satisfied though. "Why were you in here alone then?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Coincidence. I was looking for books for the hell of a Potions essay Snape gave us. Ginny was probably just looking for a silent place to study."_

"_Come with me Ginny." Dean said. His anger showed very clearly. Ginny gulped._

"_Now!" he added harshly when she didn't respond. Harry started to object, but Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She then gathered her things and followed Dean out of the Library. He walked fast and dragged her into an empty classroom. After he had closed the door, he walked over to her. He then smacked her hard across the cheek. She _

_staggered. She was too shocked over his actions to even think about drawing her wand. He raised his hand again, and she backed away. He charged forwards, and punched her in the jaw._

"_Dean! What are you doing!" she exclaimed, when she had found her voice._

"_I'm just showing you what's going to happen, if you cross me." He slapped her again. "Listen, here are the rules. I expect my girlfriend to respect me, hang out with me, kiss me and if you ever disobey, I'll put you in place. Understood?"_

_Why did I agree to be his girlfriend? He's a monster! Thought Ginny. "Dean, If this is how it's going to be, forget it! I'm not going to allow you to tell me what to do and what not to do! If you're going to hit me like this, I don't think I should be going out with you! It's over!" she cried, and headed for the door. Before she was past him, he grabbed her, and punched her in the stomach._

"_If you ever think about breaking up with me, I swear to god, what you felt today would seem weak compared to what I would do to you then. I will kill you! Understood?" she nodded, as tears started to escape her eyes. "and you are not going to tell anyone about this." She shook her head, and with that, Dean left the room, leaving a sobbing Ginny behind. What had she done?_

"Hello? Earth to Ginny!" Harry made her come back to reality.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You where far away." Said Harry with a chuckle. "So, how are you and Dean anyway?" he asked casually.

"Fine." She replied, although when he had mentioned Dean's name, she looked sick. Like she was scared. _"You aren't supposed to be afraid of your boyfriend are you?_ He thought. _"of course not you git!"_ he told himself.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok? Where is Dean anyway? Isn't it normal for a couple to visit each other in the Hospital Wing if one is ill?" said Harry innocently.

"I don't know." Stated Ginny feebly.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" Harry asked concerned. It showed in his eyes and at his body language.

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Ginny and rolled over to her side and went to sleep.

"Sorry." Mumbled Harry. He turned out the light's with a wave of his hand, and in a few seconds he was asleep too.

* * *

**Latin Note: -** You may have noticed some spells that are not in the Harry Potter books. This is because I've spent hours with a English – Latin dictionary and created some spells on my own. They will show up throughout my story/stories.

**Iris Pustu – Rainbow Pimples**

**Inflammo – Set fire to. I creates a bigger fire than "Incendio"**

_**A/N:- **_Hi this is my first novel length fan fiction. Sorry for spelling mistakes, but English is not my native language, as I'm Norwegian. I do know English however, and this is entirely my own work, though the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.

I am going to write a novel about Harry's Sixth year after this one. The his seventh, and maybe I'll write about the life after.

If you're angry because It's Ginny/Dean now, don't fret! As this is a Harry/Ginny fic, they will be together. Yay for that!!

Again; Please Review since I need to know how I'm doing!

Signed

_LuckyPotter123_


	2. A Series of Surprises!

**General Disclaimer: -**** I do not own Harry Potter (tears ;(). That Huge privilege lies with the great author J.K. Rowling. (Lucky Duck) P.S. well maybe not so lucky. More of a "Talented Duck".**

**Authors Notes: - ****This chapter starts in chapter 13 "Detention with Dolores" from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I will apologize, but there will probably be some OOC in this fan fic. I don't know if I will follow the plot in the next two books or not, but I probably won't. **

**Category: -**** Action/Adventure**

**Sub Category: -** **Romance**

**Pairs:- **

**Harry/Ginny (Ginny/Dean first)**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Blaise/Susan**

**Summary: -** **Ginny's acting weird and a transfiguration surprise!**

**Extra Authors Notes: - ****No it won't be this angry all the time "Hawkeye1958" It's just in the start. Yes I know Deans much more violent than in J.K. Rowling's books.**

**Sorry about that! Here's the chapter: -**

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army**

_**Chapter two: -**_

_**A Series of Surprises!**_

Ginny and Harry where discharged by Madam Pomfrey the next day, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way down, Dean came marching up to them. Ginny's stomach clenched in fear. He looked very angry.

"Hi Dean." Said Harry cheerfully.

"hi." Replied Dean, and without as much as a glance at him, he said; "Ginny I want to talk to you."

"Can we do it after breakfast? I'm really hungry." Begged Ginny, hoping to make him forget about being angry over the meal. I did not work however.

"No, now!" said Dean harshly, and with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her along. Ginny shot Harry an apologetic look and went.

Harry wondered what had made Dean's wand tie in a knot, but just shrugged "_he's probably just having a bad day or something."_ He decided not to worry about it, and continued down for breakfast.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Ginny: -**

Dean pulled Ginny into a deserted corridor. She knew what he was going to do, but she didn't know why. He slapped her across the face, before saying;

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He bellowed in her face.

"What have I done?" she rubbed her cheek whiles looking at him in fear. She backed away.

"How dare you embarrass me like that?!"

"When?" she was thoroughly confused now. When had she embarrassed him?

"Last night! You held hands with Potter, and then you started screaming about it! You even screamed that you liked holding his hand! That was so embarrassing!" bellowed Dean. As he approached her, she could see his eyes blazing with anger. She gulped and drew her wand.

"_Expelliarmous!"_ snapped Dean, and her wand landed on the other side of the corridor. He then punched her in the stomach, the ribs and smacked her across the face again. She crumpled to the floor in tears. Her stomach hurts, her ribs hurt and her cheek feels like there's going to be a bruise there for the rest of her life.

"Dry up!" snapped Dean, and pulled her to her feet. He summoned her wand and pocketed it. He dragged her all the way to the Great Hall. Before they went in, he dried her tears, returned her wand and said; "Don't you dare tell anyone, or I'll kill you. Understood?!" he said harshly. Ginny couldn't do much but nod, "_I should never have agreed to be his girlfriend. Now what do I do?" _thought Ginny and with that, they entered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

**Harry: -**

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table, until he found a tousle of red hair and a part of long bushy brown. Ron and Hermione were sitting a little away from the others. He moved to them. The other tables ignored him.

"Hi guys."

"Harry!" cried Hermione. She leapt up and out of her seat and hugged him. Ron just watched.

"Look mate, I'm really, really sorry for……." Started Ron. Harry just brushed him off; "Don't worry about it. As long as you don't take to striking girls on purpose, that makes me really angry. Don't worry about last night any more. We all make mistakes." He held out his hand, and he and Ron shook hands. The whole of Gryffindor table had been watching the exchange, and when Harry shook hands, they all gaped. After a few minutes, they decided that if Harry could forgive him, why couldn't they? They immediately scotched closer to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Conversation broke out again. Harry glanced up at the Head Table. He was surprised to see Professor McGonagall smiling, and he nearly fainted, when he saw the look of approval on Snape's face. He nudged Hermione.

"Hey, what's up with Snape? He's actually not glaring at me!" he whispered. Ron frowned.

"Don't know." Replied Hermione, shrugging. "I guess it's nothing."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day? Don't worry, he'll be his normal sneering self tomorrow." Said Ron, petting Harry's shoulder as if he was the bearer of bad news or something. Just then, Dean marched into the Hall, with Ginny close behind him. She saw her friends, and made to move to them, but a look from Dean made her suddenly change her mind, and sit apart from the others with him. Harry frowned, and nudged Hermione again.

"Oi, Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she answered.

"Has Ginny been acting a little weird lately?" Ron was instantly alert, his brother instincts overpowering he's very hungry stomach, even after second helpings of everything.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, talking and then you mention Dean and suddenly she doesn't want to talk about it, and freezes you out? Or maybe when you are working with her on homework or something, and suddenly she looks scared when Dean comes?" Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but then frowned.

"I don't know exactly. Well when you mention it, she has been acting oddly lately." Ron looked positively furious.

"What do you mean? You don't think Dean's mean to her or something?" he whispered harshly. They didn't want the others to know what they were discussing.

"Suspicions. He seems to command her very much. Just now, she seemed to want to sit with us and the rest of the fourth years, but Dean glared at her, so she sat with him, and has anyone noticed how far away they are sitting from the others?" They turned to look at them. Ginny certainly did not look very happy. She looked nervous, and sat very stiffly occasionally looking longingly in their direction when Dean was occupied with his food.

"You're right!" cried Ron. "Maybe he is bothering her! Oh, I'll kill him!" he was glaring in Dean's direction, and was about to stand up when Harry stopped him.

"Don't. Where not sure of anything yet."

"I could try and talk to Ginny if you'd like, Harry." Hermione offered.

"Good idea." He glanced at his watch. "Oh bum! Transfiguration is in two minutes! Come on!" they stood up and headed for the doors. Harry stopped by Dean. "Come on Dean! McGonagall gets angry if we are late!" Dean nodded, stood up and walked out of the hall without as much as a glance at Ginny. "Isn't it normal to say _goodbye _to your girlfriends?" asked Harry confusedly. The others just shook their heads. He glanced at Ginny. She looked openly relieved that Dean had left. "Bye Gin!" "Yeah! See ya!" they said and headed for Transfiguration.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They arrived at the door to the Transfiguration classroom, just as everyone else were filing in. "Made it!" Ron said, as they took their seats. They all looked at McGonagall expectantly. Harry had made himself a promise over the summer. He was going to study very hard this year. He needed it to defeat Voldemort. He also hoped to become an Aurour, so he needed at least E's in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Potions. He had spent much of his summer reading, before he was attacked by Dementors that is. He was snapped out of his thoughts when McGonagall started to speak.

"I wish to drop everything we have been working on so far." Everyone looked at her as if she had gone mental. Dean raised his hand. "Mr. Thomas?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise planned for you." Everyone looked exited. She had even managed to catch Ron's attention, which was usually on doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

"If you all manage to vanish these kittens, since mammals are the hardest, I will start to teach you how to transfigure one animal into another. If all goes well, I hope to move on to teaching you human-animal transfigurations." The class gasped. "Yes. Transfiguring a person into an animal. From there on, if you show you are capable, I will be teaching you how to become animagi." The class looked stunned. Even Hermione looked lost for words. Then suddenly a babble broke out. Harry had always wanted to become an animagus, so this was a chance he didn't want to miss.

"Ok, ok, settle down. I'm not finished." The babble broke immediately. "Most of you will probably not manage this. There are very few wizards capable of the animagus transformation. There are in fact only ten animagi that I know of at the moment. Three of them unregistered." The class looked a little disappointed at this. "I do however expect you all to manage partial transformations." Dean raised his hand again. "Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"What's the use of partial transformations?" he said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Ah, yes. Well, anyone want to answer that question?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione raised her hand. They were however surprised when Harry raised his hand. McGonagall looked shocked.

"Mr. Potter." She said.

"Well, even partial transformations have their benefits. Even if you're not able to transform into an animal and get its abilities, you may get some of them. For example; if you did a partial 

transformation of a fish, you could get gills. That way, you would be able to swim underwater for as long as you like. If you transformed your eyes into those of a cat, you would be able to see in the dark and have excellent eyesight." Hermione stared at him. He was used to that. What was really was bugging him was that she wasn't the only one. Half the class was goggling at him. He wasn't that stupid was he? After a few seconds, McGonagall shacked herself out of her stupor.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Who can tell me what dangers there are to animagus transformations?" again, Harry and Hermione were the only people to raise their hands. "Mr. Potter?"

"Well the first thing is if you get stuck in a partial or a whole transformation. Therefore it would be a good idea to have someone with you to change you back, just in case. The second one is that if you are mistaken as an animal, like a fox, people may harm or kill you." He was very glad he had read that book on animagus transformations Sirius had given him. His dad, Sirius and Pettigrew had used it for their transformations.

"Another twenty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The class cheered. "I hope you have all been taking notes on this?" Everyone rummaged in their bags for quill and parchment, and started to jot down everything Harry had said. When they were finished, McGonagall said; "For homework, read chapter six, and write a two parchment summary of it. Take notes as well. This is for next week. Class dismissed." Everyone started to file out. Next up was Herbology.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

After Herbology, thy Gryffindor's along with the rest of the school, headed for the Great Hall for Lunch. Harry spotted Ginny sitting alone at the table. Dean was sitting with Seamus and Neville. Harry didn't like to see her sitting alone like that, so he went over to her, Ron and Hermione quick in his wake. "Hi." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." She looked a little sad.

"What's the matter?" Ron said.

"Nothing." She lied. Deciding not to push her about it, Harry changed the subject.

"You'll never guess what happened in Transfiguration today!" he said. She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah! Harry managed to beat Hermione to answering questions! He even earned forty points for answering them correctly!" cried Ron. Hermione glared at him. Harry only looked embarrassed.

"That's not what I was talking about!" snapped Harry. "McGonagall said that we would maybe be starting animagus transformations this year! Well at least partial one's." Ginny went wide eyed and gasped.

"But, there are only seven animagus' known! How are you all going to manage that?!" she cried.

"She said that we would a probably all be able to do partial transformations, but very few of us would manage that whole transformation. Anyway, there are actually ten known animagi. Only that three of them are only known to some people." Harry replied.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"You know about Lupin's "furry little problem" right?" she nodded. "Well, my dad, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew all became animagi to help Lupin." Ginny went goggle eyed for a moment.

"What form did your dad have? I know about Wormtail and Sirius."

"My father was a stag." Harry said. Smiling as he thought of his patronus. "My patronus takes the form of a stag."

"Can you show me?" she questioned.

"Sure." He concentrated on making the patronus the size of his palm, and then he focused on his mother and father. "_Expecto Patronum." _He said, and out of his wand, leaped a Barbie-horse sized stag.

"Oh! It's beautiful" cried Ginny happily.

"What's beautiful?" said a cold voice. They turned around to see Dean hovering over Ginny. She was so focused on the stag in Harry's hand to look at him.

"Look Dean! Look at Harry's patronus! Isn't it beautiful?" Dean looked. He snorted.

"Aren't they supposed to be a bit bigger? Come Ginny." And with that, he dragged her out of her chair, and out of the Great Hall.

"What a grumpy guy!" cried Ron.

"I agree." Said Harry. Hermione said nothing. She was busy examining Harry's patronus.

"Harry, how did you do it?" she asked.

"What? I know you can't make a corporeal patronus, but you know the theory." Said a startled Harry.

"I mean; how did you make it this small?"

"Dunno. I think you have to concentrate on your happy memory, but at the same time not so much as usual."

"K." muttered Hermione. Though she wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

HPHPPHPHPHPHPHHP

The rest of the day went fairly well, considering it was OWL year, and after the common room had cleared for people except for Hermione and Ginny, she decided to ask Ginny about her relationship. She went over and sat in the sofa next to Ginny.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes." Ginny wasn't looking at Hermione, but staring into the fireplace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering, since you were knocked out cold yesterday." Said Hermione. Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm fine."

"So how are you and Dean doing?" questioned Hermione in her best casual voice.

Ginny stiffened in her seat. "Fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine Hermione! Don't nag!" she snapped, and with that, she gathered her things and raced up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"_Wow. I must have touched a nerve there. I'll tell Harry tomorrow."_ Thought Hermione, before she too went up to bed.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day during breakfast, Hermione told Harry and Ron about last night.

"I'd like to know what's going on." Said Ron.

"Me too, but from the sound of it all, she won't talk to any of us. I don't think she will want to talk to anyone at this rate. We'll just have to wait and see how she deals with it." Replied Harry. The other's nodded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and The Bushy Haired Book-witch." Said a cold drawling voice. They turned to be met by the form of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron started to say something, but Harry stopped him. He had decided to not get up worked on Malfoy. That would just give Umbridge a reason to knock points of Gryffindor. Since that was the last thing he wanted that day, he said;

"You know Malfoy, they say that if you can't say anything nice or intelligent, don't say anything at all. This means that you'll never bug us again. You may leave now ferret." Malfoy didn't blush, but there was a tinge of rose in his cheeks. He did not reply however, and stalked off with a confused Crabbe and Goyle tailing behind him. The rest of Gryffindor house had been watching the exchange, and they all looked at Harry with a stunned expression on their faces. Hermione beamed at him, whiles Ron looked absolutely gob-smacked.

"Bloody brilliant Harry!" he cried and thumped him on the back. "Ron, don't hit him." said Hermione indignantly. "You did brilliantly, holding your temper like that!" The rest of Gryffindor house said similar things. They seemed to have gotten over the "Harry's lying" thing, to which he was grateful.

"So, what are we doing today?" he said Harry, just to change the subject.

"Well, first there's History of Magic, then we have Care of Magical Creatures, and then double Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Hermione.

"bld hll! Dble lesn wth umrg!" said Ron, though you couldn't really hear what he was saying, since he had his mouth stuffed full with a scone.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Where are your manners?!" cried Hermione. She looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah mate! Care to repeat that?" said Harry with a chuckle. Ron swallowed hard.

"I said in perfectly plain English; Bloody Hell! Double lesson with Umbridge."

"Language Ronald!" snapped Hermione. All the Gryffindor's laughed. At that moment, Albus Dumbledore stood up. The hall was instantly silent.

"Good morning to all of you!" he said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I have an announcement to make. Professor Binns has made a suggestion, concerning Halloween. He has wondered if we could show a muggle horror movie at Halloween. I have answered positive." The hall was filled with muttering. "However, this movie will only be permitted for fifth year and above." There were groans across the hall. "But, fourth years will be permitted to come to see the film, _if_ they accompany a fifth year. When I'm saying accompany, I mean couples only." His eyes were twinkling even brighter when he said this. Someone shouted; "Which film is it?" "The film is called; _The Phantom of the Opera._" All the muggleborn students cheered. "Last thing; weekend before Halloween is Hogsmeade weekend. The weekend after as well." The students cheered. "Well then, it's time for classes. Off you trot!" The hall emptied quickly.

"Dang it! I forgot my History of Magic book in the Great Hall!" Harry said. "You guys just go ahead, I'll catch up with you!" he said and ran off to the Hall again.

"See ya!" yelled Ron, and he and Hermione continued up to the classroom.

* * *

HPHPH PHHHPHPHPHP

Harry was on his way back to the History of Magic's classroom. He was running late, so he decided to take the short cut through the Transfiguration corridor. As he was running up the corridor, he spotted a still form on the ground. As he got closer, he saw that the form had long fiery red hair. _Ginny!_ "Oh god" he muttered. He ran to her side and kneeled down. She was all battered and bruised. She had blood running from her nose and head. He checked for a pulse. _There! "But it's faint_." He needed to get her up to the Hospital Wing, but he also needed a teacher to know where he 

was. Since he was in the Transfiguration corridor, he decided to tell McGonagall. He sprinted to the classroom and knocked at the door;

"Come in!" came McGonagall's sharp voice. He opened the door, finding her teaching a bunch of third years. "Mr. Potter! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in class?! It's not detention again is it? Oh I'll kill Dolores!" she kept on babbling things until Harry held up his hand.

"No professor. I'm not in trouble, except for being very late for class. Can you please come with me into the corridor? I need a word with you." She nodded and followed him into the corridor.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this? A your Head of House, I demand an answer!"

"I had forgotten my History of Magic's book in the Great Hall and I was running late, so I took the short cut through your Transfiguration corridor. Then I found Ginny lying on the floor all battered and bruised!" he said. McGonagall gasped.

"Take me to her!" Harry led her down the corridor and over to Ginny's still form. McGonagall paled when she saw her. "Mr. Potter, can you please get Miss Weasley up to the Hospital Wing as fast as you can? I shall inform Messrs Weasley, Professor Binns, my class and the Headmaster. "She said and with that, she took off. Harry bent down and started to do some minor healing charms that he had read about in the Hospital Wing. After a few minutes, she had stopped to bleed, and her colour had improved. He then scooped her up into his arms and ran to the Hospital Wing, again thanking Merlin for her petite form.

He could feel surging rage inside him. "_When I find out who did this. They'll wish that they were never born!"_ He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, and pushed the doors to the Hospital Wing open. "Madam Pomfrey!" he bellowed, when he lay Ginny down on one of the beds. Almost at once, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Potter! What is it this time?!" she cried.

"It's Ginny" She's been badly beaten up. I don't know who did it. Before you say something, no Ron didn't do it. He and Hermione are in History of Magic's class right now. That is if Professor McGonagall hasn't told them yet. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and started to work on Ginny. Harry just stood there, and looked down at her still form. He then sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs by her bed with his face hidden in his hands. After some minutes, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open, with an ashen faced Hermione scurrying through it, Ron was tailing her closely. McGonagall came after, escorting Fred and George. Dumbledore came last.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried, and ran to him. They stopped when Harry held up his hand, and pointed it at Ginny. He didn't even glance at them. Hermione started to sob softly on Ron's shoulder. He placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her as well as himself. After a few minutes, Dumbledore spoke;

"Harry, I need you to tell me what happened." The twinkle in his eye was no longer there, and he looked oddly older without it.

"I'm sorry but I don't know professor. I was on my way to History of Magic, and I was running late, so I was going to take the short cut in the Transfiguration corridor. When I arrived there, I saw Ginny 

lying on the floor, not moving." His shoulders shook, and he had to take many deep breaths before he soldiered on; "Checked for her pulse. I was so weak. I then cast a few healing charms. I managed to stop her bleeding and her colour improved. I then got Professor McGonagall and she told me to get Ginny up here, while she got you guys. That's all I know." He finished with tears rolling down his cheeks. Fred and George had been silent through the exchange, and as usual they tried to lighten people's moods;

"What," said Fred

"Do," continued George

You,

Think,

We,

Should,

Do,

With,

The,

Person,

Responsible?" they finished.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." They said together.

Everyone chuckled. "You know, I never get used to it when you two do that." Said Harry.

"I know!" cried George triumphantly.

"What?" quipped Fred.

"We give the culprit one of "Weasley's Edible, Expanding Éclair's!" said George.

"Good idea, bro!" said Fred. There was a cough. They all turned to McGonagall.

"Would someone care to tell me what "Weasley's Edible whatsit's" are?"

"Expanding Éclair's" chorused the twins.

"Well?" questioned McGonagall.

"They are these really cool éclair's that expand a certain part of the male anatomy…………" George trailed off. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione looked disapprovingly at the twin's, whiles McGonagall had a small hint of a smile tickling in the corner of her mouth. At last, Madam Pomfrey looked up. Everyone looked expectantly in her direction.

"Well, she has lost a good amount of blood, but that can be easily restored with a blood replenishing potion. A few of her ribs are broken, but I can give her an injection with skel-gro so that's no problem. She has however been hit in the head a few times. Hard I might add. That, and the loss of blood are the reasons why she's unconscious right now. With, let's say, two days rest she'll be up on her feet in no time!" she smiled at the stunned faces. Then as one, they all blew out a breath they had subconsciously holding. Dumbledore was the first to speak;

"Well, that is wonderful news Poppy! I will investigate the matter further, and try to find the person responsible. I must ask you all not to speak about this among others. I don't want people to become frightened. Harry, I would like to see you in my office now if you please, but before we go, you, Miss Granger and Messrs Weasley are excused from classes for the rest of the day. Oh and let's say, fifty points to Gryffindor for your quick actions Harry." And with that, he made his way back to his office with Harry trailing behind him, and leaving a stunned group of people.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore gave the password "_Sugar Quill_" and the gargoyle leapt aside. They entered his office and sat down. Harry accepted the offered lemon drop, and Dumbledore started to speak;

"Harry, please let me say how very sorry I am for making you live with the Dursleys. I believed that it would do you well, to live with someone who knew your parents, but Alas! I was wrong. Please forgive me, an old man's mistake. I didn't realize that they were treating you so bad." His eyes had no twinkle in them, and he looked a hundred years older than he was. He didn't like to see his headmaster look so sad, so he said;

"Please sir, don't worry about it. Yes, they've treated me badly, but I've gotten used to it. Anyway, it's not like I have to live there for the rest of my life is it?"

"Thank you for those kind words, and no, you won't have to live with them for the rest of your life. As a matter of fact, I don't believe you will see much of them anymore." Harry frowned.

"But, I have to go back every summer you said. At least until I'm seventeen." He protested.

"Not anymore!" cried Dumbledore joyfully, with a twinkle in his eye. "I have organized everything. From today and onwards, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have signed a contract and are now your legal guardians. This is to say, you are not their son, although Molly would contradict me on that one, Ron is not your brother, and Ginny is not your sister, although they can be your siblings by choice." He added with a chuckle. Harry goggled at his Headmaster. He couldn't believe it. Free from the Dursleys! He would be living with the Weasley's! He just continued to goggle at his Headmaster as if he had three heads. He was at complete loss of what to say. At long last he said;

"Do Ron, Ginny, Fred and George know?"

"No, I believe that it's your privilege to tell them the fantastic news." Said Dumbledore.

"You said you organized this?" asked Harry.

"Indeed." Replied Dumbledore.

"I don't know what to say. The only thing I can find is Thank You. Thank you very much. Apart from finding out that I'm a wizard; this is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"OK, that wraps up what I wished to tell you today. Though, I'm wondering, are you going to see the muggle film?" This question took Harry completely aback.

"Oh! Er. I dunno. Maybe." He stuttered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh! I have talked to Dolores. I can't do so much since she works for Cornelius, but she will not use that infernal quill of her's anymore. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" cried Harry, and with a last wave of his hand, he disappeared through the door.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"You'll never guess what's happened!" cried Harry as he burst into the common room. Thankfully, only the Weasley's and Hermione where in there.

"What?" asked Hermione, who was right in the middle of losing a chess game to Ron.

"Your parent's are as of today, my legal guardians!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?!" cried Fred and George.

"It's true! Professor Dumbledore just told me!"

"You mean you're our brother?" asked Ron, beaming.

"No, but you're still my siblings of choice."

"Bloody brilliant!" choroused the twins.

"Yeah" Good going!" added Ron.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you!" cried Hermione and hugged him. Ron looked slightly annoyed, but then he to grabbed Harry in a hug. The twins somehow managed to grab all three of them into a huge bear hug.

"Ok you guys! I need some air here!" cried Harry. They all immediately let go.

"We'll tell Ginny tomorrow." Said Ron. He and Hermione then continued to play chess, which an annoyed Hermione was losing spectacularly in. Harry sat down with his homework, thinking about the new family he had. If they were not his real family, he felt that they would be a part of his forever.


	3. A Mistake is Made

**General Disclaimer: -**** I do not own Harry Potter (tears ;(). That Huge privilege lies with the great author J.K. Rowling. (Lucky Duck) P.S. well maybe not so lucky. More of a "Talented Duck".**

**Authors Notes: - ****This story starts in chapter 13 "Detention with Dolores" from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I will apologize, but there will probably be some OOC in this fan fic. I don't know if I will follow the plot in the next two books or not, but I probably won't**

**Category: - ****Action/Adventure**

**Sub Category: - ****Romance**

**Pairs:- **

**Harry/Ginny (Ginny/Dean first)**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Blaise/Susan**

**Summary of Chapter: -**** They get a surprise from Snape. Harry starts studying and training real hard, to show Umbridge. Harry figures out what's wrong with Ginny and he tries to do what he can do to help her.**

**Extra Authors Note! - ****I do really apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have been bombarded with homework, projects, PowerPoint presentations, Drama Club and stables three times a week. So if my chapters arrive late, these are the reasons. Blame the teachers!**

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army**

_**Chapter three: -**_

_**A Mistake is Made**_

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to visit Ginny in the Hospital Wing after classes. First though, they had to work themselves through double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Bloody hell!" grumbled Ron during breakfast. Harry and Hermione turned to him.

"What?" said Harry.

"Double Potions with Snape, then Umbridge in DADA! What a crap day! "Harry chuckled. Hermione looked disapprovingly in Ron's direction. Harry said;

"Don't forget the quidditch tryouts tomorrow!" Ron visibly gulped. He had suddenly turned the colour green.

"What about them?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Well you're trying out for keeper for Gryffindor aren't you?" asked Harry innocently.

"How did you know?" exclaimed Ron aghast. He hadn't told anyone, and he didn't think anyone paid attention to his "disappearances" for training.

"I didn't. It was just a hunch, but now you revealed the information yourself. Thanks." Replied Harry. Ron looked confused at first but when it dawned at him what Harry just had said, he started to bang his head on the table. Hermione and Harry just laughed.

"Hey mate, I think it's a brilliant idea. I think you'll make a good keeper, if not better than Oliver."

Hermione looked at her watch.

"It's time for potions. C'mon let's go!" and with that, they trotted out of the hall.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They were all chatting when Snape came into the classroom. At once, all talking stilled and they look at him.

"This is your OWL year. The grades are; "T" for "Troll", "D", for "Dreadful"," P", for "Poor". Those are the fail grades. The stand grades are; "A", for "Acceptable", "E" for "Exceeds Expectations" which I am sure most of you will get for even managing the school year, and "O", for "Outstanding". Now as I said, these are the stand grades, but it must come to your attention that I accept no lower grade than "Outstanding" for my Potions NEWT classes. This means that for most of you, this is "Goodbye"." He finished with a sneer. His eyes roaming around the classroom, resting for a moment on Harry. He just looked steadily back at his least favorite professor. He really wanted to become an Auror, and for that to happen, he needed at least "E" on his NEWT's in Herbology, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. So he was determined to get an "O" on his Potions OWL.

"Today, you will be producing an expanding solution. The instructions," he waved his wand and they appeared on the blackboard behind him, "are on the board. You have two hours. Hold in mind that I will be grading these potions. You will be given the same grade as you would get on you OWL's. Begin." He then went over to his desk and started to grade papers. Everyone else started to get up and get ingredients from the cupboards. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited until everyone else had gotten their stuff, before getting their own.

Harry spent the first ten minutes, reading and re-reading the instruction on the board determined not to get anything wrong. _Add salamander blood after the frog spleen. Stir ten times clockwise, and then five times counter clockwise._ He started to measure some salamander blood, and from there, he just had to rely on doing things correctly for once. Snape occasionally got up from grading, and trailed around the classroom, hovering over people and throwing sarcastic comments over the Gryffindor's cauldrons.

Halfway through the lesson, Harry was just starting to slice some caterpillars, when he felt something was wrong. At once, he cast a shield around himself and his cauldron. Almost a second later, a hex seamed to bounce off his shield, and hit Draco Malfoy. Snape was on his way over to their tables when Malfoy started to sprout rhubarb out of his hears and nose. He looked like a plant by the time _Snape_ arrived at their tables.

"Well what's this Mr. Malfoy" he asked sarcastically.

"Potter hexed me!" said Malfoy. Harry was trying hard to control his temper. He knew that if Snape took Malfoy's side,_ as he probably will_, he was most likely to lose points as well as getting "T" for his potion.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" he turned to Harry.

"No professor. I was slicing my caterpillars, when I felt something was wrong. I then threw a full body shield around myself and my cauldron. After that, it seemed that a hex or a jinx bounced off my shield and then this started to happen to Malfoy." He was crossing his fingers under his desk, begging for Snape to believe him. It must have worked because Snape said;

"Well Mr. Malfoy, how do you explain this?" Malfoy seemed shocked. He had been waiting for Snape to take point's off Gryffindor.

"I don't know! I'm the victim here! Potter hexed me!"

"Give me your wand Potter." Said Snape. Harry frowned but complied.

"_Prior Incantato!"_ Snape echoed the word's Amos Diggory had used to find out that his wand had performed the Dark Mark during the Quidditch World Cup. This time though, a full body shield formed around Snape.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Mr. Potter has spoken the truth. _Deletrius!_" The shield vanished. Snape returned Harry's wand. "Now Mr. Malfoy, if you please" Malfoy reluctantly handed over his wand. Snape repeated the action, and soon there was a flash of pink light and out of the wand grew rhubarb. "Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you owe Mr. Potter here, and apology." Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows at this statement. Malfoy looked at Snape as if he had grown an extra head.

"Apologize to Potter!" he cried incredulously.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, when you have done something wrong to another person, it is not uncommon to apologize for one's actions."

"Never!" cried Malfoy. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Never? Oh no no Mr. Malfoy. That won't do. Ten points from Slytherin." The whole class gaped. This had to be the first time Snape had taken points from his own house.

"Ten points!" cried Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, ten. It will be twenty if you don't apologize."

"Sorry Potter." He grumbled.

"Well then, get back to work." Said Snape and went back to grading papers. The class blinked a couple of times in confusion before returning to work. Harry worked hard to regain the time that they had lost from Malfoy's stunt. By the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione's potions where the fuchsia pink that was described on the board. Ron's potion was purple, and Neville had somehow managed to make his potion green. "Everyone, deliver you potions at my desk. Homework; writ a three parchment long essay on the uses of salamander blood. I have already graded your essays on moonstones, using the same grading system as your OWL's will be in. Class dismissed." Everyone filled their veils with some of the expanding solution, and labeled it. They then put it on Snape's desk. Before they went down for lunch, they collected their moonstone essays.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As they arrived in the Entrance Hall, they decided to look at the grades they had got on their essays.

"Yes! I got an "E"!" cried Hermione. "What did you guys get?"

"I got an "A". That's Acceptable! Cool!" said Ron.

"Good Ron. What did you get Harry?" questioned Hermione. Harry was staring at his essay in blank shock.

"It's OK Harry. You can't get good grades all the time." Said Hermione.

"No it's not that." Said Harry when he had found his voice. On the top right hand side corner, was a thin round "O". He had managed Outstanding!

"Then what is it?" asked Ron. "You can't have gotten a better grade than Hermione." With that, he snapped Harry's essay from him and looked at it. His eyes grew wide. "Bloody Hell! You can!" Hermione gaped. She looked at his essay as well.

"You got an Outstanding!" she cried. "On your first essay of the year! Well done Harry!" she cried and gave Harry a big hug.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a sharp voice. They turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Hi professor." Said Ron cheerily.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"It's an historic day!" cried Ron. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Harry managed to beat Hermione on an essay!" Hermione glared at Ron. Harry looked embarrassed.

"Well done, Mr. Potter! May I question which grade you got?" replied McGonagall. Harry mumbled something unintelligently. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Mr. Potter."

"He got an Outstanding on his moonstone essay from professor Snape!" chuckled Ron at the embarrassed look upon Harry's face. His best friends face was slowly, but surely going redder and redder.

"Well this is most excellent Mr. Potter! Twenty points to Gryffindor! If you keep this up, you may be able to beat Miss Granger her in your NEWT exams!" she said, and with that she exited the entrance hall. Hermione just stood there gaping after her. Ron chuckled and went over to her. He put his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. Harry burst out laughing and then he and Ron went into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione staring after them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

After lunch, the trio left for DADA. They had just seated themselves in the middle row, when Umbridge came into the classroom.

"Good morning class" she said cheerily. There was a very subdued reply of different versions of "good morning." "Tut, tut! This won't do! I said; Good morning class!" "Good morning professor Umbridge." The class responded. "That's better! Now, today, you will be reading chapter two of your text books. Please begin!" The class took out their books and started to read. Everyone looked bored. Hermione was actually not even reading. She was just staring at the book. Harry was leaning back in his chair and staring at the sealing, not paying attention to Umbridge whatsoever. Umbridge looked up from her work and said;

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, why aren't you reading?" the class looked up.

"I've already read it, professor." Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Well, read the next chapter then!" Hermione sighed, but started to read the next chapter. Harry was still staring at the sealing.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you reading?" Umbridge questioned. The class snickered when Harry raised his hand.

"Same reason as Hermione." Said Harry without looking at her.

"Then read the next chapter like Miss Granger."

"I've read the whole book." Said Harry, still not looking at her. The class gasped, Ron stared and Hermione gaped. Umbridge looked mildly surprised but was actually shocked. When she had collected herself, she said;

"Well than Mr. Potter, since reading seems to be the only thing you are capable of, you and I will have a duel by the end of the month. You are excused from class until then." The class just stared. Harry yawned and put up his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"May I go then?" he asked, without as much as glancing at her.

"Yes you may." Said Umbridge. Harry collected his things and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"_I don't know how good Umbridge is in dueling, so I better start training now. _Thought Harry, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the entire class or Umbridge. He decided to go to the Charms classroom. Since there were no classes in there now he could train there. He was now very thankful for the book on Advanced defensive and combat spells he had received from Sirius. Just as he rounded a corner, he bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Do watch were you are going Potter!" she snapped.

"Sorry professor!" said Harry, red from embarrassment. McGonagall was eying him carefully.

"Why aren't you in class? Don't tell me you have received another detention!"

"No! It's nothing like that!" said Harry hastily. "Professor Umbridge sent me from class because I had read finished our text book. I think she was angry at me or something, because she arranged a duel between us at the end of the month." When he was finished, McGonagall was goggling at him.

"A duel!" she cried. Harry nodded.

"That woman thinks she can do anything! Oh I can't stop her, but I do not have in mind to throw one of my students into a duel with that evil woman without proper training! Mr. Potter! I shall speak to the headmaster to see if we can't fix something for you! In the meantime, you have my permission to use the transfiguration classroom when it is empty. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may help you out." McGonagall said. Harry was stunned. _Private tutoring from Dumbledore?_ If he got that, he would definitely win the duel.

"Th, thank you professor!" he stuttered.

"No problem Mr. Potter." Replied McGonagall. "By the way, how are your bruises?" Harry hadn't been bothered with his bruises since Madam Pomfrey healed him.

"I can hardly tell that they're there." Said Harry.

"That's good. Very well then, you better start training! See you later Mr. Potter!" and with that, McGonagall left Harry to his own thoughts. After a few minutes, Harry headed for the transfiguration classroom, extracting his Advanced defense book on the way.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After training for a whole hour on memorizing different combat spells, Harry came down to the Great Hall for dinner. His hair was still damp from the shower he'd taken, so it was for once lying neatly on his head. He'd bet that by the end of dinnertime, it would stand all over the place again. He sighed at the thought. He arrived in the Great Hall, spotted Ron and Hermione and sat down with them.

"How was class?" he asked as he helped himself to some steak and kidney pie. Ron answered;

"It's bloody boring! We are just sitting there reading! We are not using spells. We are not doing anything useful. You have no idea of how lucky you are to skip her class."

"Language Ronald!" snapped Hermione. "Harry, Ron's right; we are not learning anything."

"What's that got to do with me?" asked Harry.

"Well, me and Ron have been thinking, maybe you could, you know, train us?"

"What!" exclaimed Harry. How could he train them? The only people who didn't think he was a nutter were most of the Gryffindor's. How was he supposed to teach people who thought he was an idiot?

"Yeah! You duel better than anyone in the class! You have read the entire course book and your parents were Auror's! Not to mention the books you got from Padfoot!" cried Ron. Hermione nodded her head eagerly.

"I can't _teach_ people DADA! Majority of the school thinks I'm loopy! Majority of the school thinks I'm a liar! Majority of the school doubt my powers! Majority of th" Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes Harry we've thought about that and we came up with a solution to those problems. You know the duel you and Umbridge are going to have at the end of the month?" Harry nodded. "Well, if you win that duel you will most certainly gain majority of the schools respect, if at least their trust!" Harry had a thoughtful look upon his face._ Should he do it? What If Umbridge finds out! She'd flog him alive! So what? Yeah! So what?! _At last he said;

"Ok, I'll do it. We have to make sure though that this remains secret. We must only induct people whom we know won't tell. Umbridge must not know!" he said. Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement.

"One thing that bothers me thought is, how can you expect me to teach a class? Let alone win a duel over Umbridge!" Hermione looked thoughtful but Ron laughed.

"Come on Harry! You are the one with the best DADA grades here since like forever! You are even better than Hermione! And mind you, that is saying something! You have excellent books, and I bet that if you study and train hard this week, you'll manage to beat Umbridge in the duel!" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he said;

"Well……………………Ok. I'll do it." Ron and Hermione said "Yes!" and clapped him on the back.

"Ok, the first thing we need to do is to figure out who we want to be with." Said Hermione, already retrieving quill and parchment from her bag.

"Ok, well, I think we should let the whole of Gryffindor house come." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione quickly agreed. Majority of Gryffindor house were reliable, and people would be required to take a Wizard/Witches oath to join. They decided to induct all the reliable Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Since those houses were mostly reliable and friendly (thought not towards Harry at the moment) they had a lot of people. They also decided to keep watch over ten specific Slytherin's. Not all the Slytherin's where like Malfoy. Some of them just ignored the rest of the Houses. Blaise Zabini was among those ten. If they seemed reliable, they would ask them if they would like to join. The only problem so far, seemed to be; What were they going to do with the people that had declined the offer? They could go out in public and give the whole plan away! Fortunately Ron had an answer to that question. They would simply feed them some of "Weasley's Memory Modifying Mar's Bars." As Ron said Fred and George had called them.

After Dinner, the trio headed up to the Hospital Wing to visit Ginny.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When the entered the infirmary, they saw Ginny sitting in her bed reading a book. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, seemingly testing some samples. Ginny looked up as they approached her bed. She looked tired and sad, but she faked a smile when they came to her.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi Ginny!" said Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry. Her face fell.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, looking away. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He at least thought it would be comforting, but he was proven wrong when she burst out crying. He grabbed her in a hug, and let her cry on his shoulder. Ron looked sadly at his sister and Hermione was trying to persuade Madam Pomfrey to go back into her office.

"Miss Granger! I need to give her a drought of peace!" she cried. Ginny looked up and said in-between sobs;

"I don't want the bloody drought of peace!" she put her head down on Harry's shoulder again and continued to sob. Harry held her tightly and rubbed her back. Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a moment, before resenting. She went back into her office without a word. Harry sat there and held Ginny for another ten minutes, before she seemed to calm down. Tears where still streaming down her cheeks.

"Ginny, you've got to tell us what's wrong," said Harry quietly. She looked at him with sad eyes before she nodded.

"I want to tell just you Harry." She said quietly. Ron and Hermione looked oddly at her before departing the Infirmary saying;

"See you Harry!" Harry waved at them before turning his attention back on Ginny.

"Harry. I need you to promise me not to tell anyone before I say you can, OK?" she questioned.

"I promise not to tell a soul. Not even Ron and Hermione." Replied Harry. Ginny gave him half a smile.

"You know the day Professor Dumbledore announced that they where going to show _Phantom of the Opera_ on Halloween?" she began. Harry nodded, wondering where she was going.

"Well, I asked Dean if we could go together. I didn't really want to go with him, but I have to go as a couple if I want to go. He said that he didn't want to go, so I asked him if I could go with someone else. After that, he dragged me into the Transfiguration corridor and the last thing I remember was getting beaten up." Harry's magic was flaring and his temper was near boiling point when she was finished. She looked up at him with tear stricken eyes and his gaze immediately softened.

"Promise you won't tell!" she cried. Her eyes portrayed fear and sorrow. Harry wanted to object, but he had given her his word before so he said;

"I promise." She gave him a grateful look.

"If you don't mind me asking, has he beaten you before?" he questioned. She looked away from him, but nodded her head positive. She had started to cry again. Harry hated to see her like that, so he pulled her into an embrace again and comforted her until she was finished.

"Th, thanks' Harry." She said. Harry smiled at her. _One of those brilliant smiles that only he could smile. When his eyes sparkled and his dimple in his chin showed. The smile that made him Harry_. Ginny melted. She melted as she gazed into those eyes. Those eyes portrayed friendship, care and sorrow for what had happened to her. Suddenly, Harry bent forwards and captured her lips with his own. She was surprised at first, but then she melted into his arms. All of her problems seemed to lay forgotten for that moment of time. She was truly happy for the first time since the school year had started. Then suddenly, she remember what Dean had said;

"_If you ever cheat on me, or even think about breaking up with me, I swear to god; I will kill you!"_

Ginny reluctantly pulled away and said;

"I'm sorry Harry, but Dean said that if I ever cheated on him, he'd kill me." She started to cry again. Harry embraced her for the third time, rubbing her back and whispering nice things in her ear.

"Why? Why did I have to agree to be his girlfriend? He's a monster!" she said in-between sobs. Harry kept on comforting her, making small "shhh" ing noised until she finally calmed down.

"It's all right Ginny. It's all right." He said and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He knew now that this was the girl he wanted to be with. Only, she was already taken. _Taken by a monster you mean_, he told himself. She'd said it herself too.

"Ginny, why don't you break up with him?" Ginny's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Because he said he'd kill me it I did that too." She replied looking down. She wished she'd never agreed to be Dean's girlfriend. He was one of the most cruel people she knew of. She'd never really felt comfortable or happy with him. She guessed she'd just been so thrilled that someone seemed to like her that she said yes. As she thought that, her thoughts travelled to how safe and comfortable she felt in Harry's arms. When he'd kissed her, she had thought she was in seventh heaven or something. He really did seem to like her.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry I haven't stopped him. I'll talk to him first thing when I get back to the common room." Harry said, starting to rise. Ginny stopped him.

"Don't be sorry Harry. You didn't know, and please don't do anything to him. If you did, he'll know that I told you about it and then he'll, he'll, he'll" she couldn't continue. Harry sat down again and let her sob on his shoulder. _How could he make her feel better again? She didn't deserve all this._ Then he got an idea. He asked the question he'd wanted to ask for a long time.

"Ginny, would you like to go to _the Phantom of the Opera_ with me?" he asked, his cheeks burning furiously. Ginny's eyes widened. _He's asking me? He is!_ Ginny's heart was overflowing with happiness.

"I'd love to!" she replied with the first genuine smile she'd had in ages. Her smile faltered however when she thought about what Dean had said.

"What about Dean? He'll kill me if he finds out!" she said. Harry seamed thoughtful for a moment, then answered;

"If he ever beats you or hurts you in any other way ever again, I swear to god, I'll tell Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." He said. Then as a second thought, he added; "Then I'll kill him. If I don't do that first though, that is." Ginny giggled. Oh how he just loved to see her smile. How her face glowed when she smiled. How her eyes smiled too.

"Made you smile!" he said happily. This just made her start laughing.

"Yes you did!" she retorted. "It seems that you are a wizard Mr. Potter! Amazing!" Harry pulled a face at her. This just made her laugh harder, until tears of mirth ran down her cheeks.

"Good to see you smiling again Miss Weasley." Came a voice. Harry and a still laughing Ginny turned to see Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway of her office. "I came out to see what you were laughing about Miss Weasley."

Ginny could just point at Harry. Harry acted confused and looked over his shoulder, as if to see who she was pointing at. Ginny lost it. She nearly fell off the bed. She would have if Harry hadn't caught her that is. Madam Pomfrey smiled. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a vial containing a dark green liquid.

"It's time for your pain potion Miss Weasley. This is the one that makes you sleep, so you might want to say goodbye to Mr. Potter here before you take it, because you _will_ take it!" she said with a stern face.

"Ok, Madam Pomfrey." Said Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, please see to that she does take that potion before you leave." said Madam Pomfrey and returned to her office.

Harry and Ginny talked about nothing in particular for a few more minutes, before Harry said;

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny, but Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. I've got to go. Sorry." Ginny's face fell a little, but she said;

"It's Ok, but promise me you, Hermione and Ron will visit me again before I'm discharged." Harry smiled and nodded. He bent down, kissed her on the cheek and left. Ginny touched the place he'd kissed her and thought;

_Maybe it'll all work out after all_.

Before taking her potion, lying down in her bed, and fell into her first nightmare free night for weeks.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Authors Notes: -**** Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, but as I mentioned in the beginning; my teachers are bombarding me with homework. I'll update as soon as I can, and I'll do my best to upload good stories.**

**For those of you whom are waiting for Harry/Ginny, look out for the next chapter!**

**Again, Sorry!**

**Kindest Regards;**

_**LuckyPotter123**_


	4. Dueling Umbridge Part I

**General Disclaimer: -**** I do not own Harry Potter (tears ;(). That Huge privilege lies with the great author J.K. Rowling. (Lucky Duck) P.S. well maybe not so lucky. More of a "Talented Duck".**

**Authors Notes: - ****This story starts in chapter 13 "Detention with Dolores" from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I will apologize, but there will probably be some OOC in this fan fic. I don't know if I will follow the plot in the next two books or not, but I probably won't**

**Category: - ****Action/Adventure**

**Sub Category: - ****Romance**

**Pairs:- **

**Harry/Ginny (Ginny/Dean first)**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Blaise/Susan**

**Summary of Chapter: -**** First Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Team practice. Dueling Umbridge and Dean finally oversteps the line.**

**Extra Authors Note! - ****I do really apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have been bombarded with homework, projects, PowerPoint presentations, Drama Club and stables three times a week. Someone also stole my laptop at one point (believe it or not) so I had to start all my projects all over again! So if my chapters arrive late, these are the reasons. Blame the teachers!**

**Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army**

_**Chapter four;**_

_**Dean's Mistake and Dueling Umbridge Part I**_

On his way back from the Hospital Wing, Harry decided to send a letter to Sirius and Remus. He knew that it was a risk to send letters when the ministry kept on intercepting owls, so he had to be careful to write in "code." He took a de-tour up to the Owlery and wrote his letter;

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm doing fine. Did you know that we have toad face as our new DADA teacher? I can't stand her! Today, she challenged me to a duel at the end of October! The Spectacled Cat said she'll talk to Bumblebee and ask him if he could help me with training. I also got permission to use her classroom. On Halloween I'm going to watch "Phantom of the Opera" with G. G's in the Hospital Wing right now, but she's coming out to class again day after tomorrow. Don't tell her mom! _

_Moony, have you noticed Purple? She's really funny! You could do well with a girlfriend! Watch out though, Padfoot is quite protective in nature...Well, thank you for the book you gave me. I turned Ferret into a green blob of jelly the other day._

_Padfoot, thanks' for the book you gave me. It has really come in handy considering I'm duelling toad face. Book-Witch and Cannons have managed to convince me into starting up something (shan't say no more her in case of interception.)_

_I'm really thrilled with the idea of living with G and Cannons parents. No more Muggles for me!_

_With love,_

_Son of Prongs_

Harry read and re-read the letter over and over again. He wanted to make sure no one could interpret it except for Remus and Sirius. Dumbledore would probably manage it, but other than that, he though it wasn't too bad. He had a hard time persuading Hedwig to wake up and come down from her perch. She didn't seem to think that it is proper to send mail at eight o'clock in the evening. He managed to get her down, promising a box of owl treats when she came back again. She obediently stuck out her leg, and he watched her fly out of the window. She was outlined in the moonlight.

As he watched her fly further and further away from him, he thought about what Ginny had told him. At the thought of Dean abusing her, he felt immediate anger bubble up inside him. If he ever caught Dean red-handy, he'd kill him. Then he'd bury him. Then he'd tell the Headmaster. Then he'd kill him again. He couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel to a person like Ginny.

As he thought of Ginny, his heart seemed to warm up, and all the angry feelings he had felt towards Dean had turned into kindness towards Ginny. He thought back to when he'd kissed her in the Hospital Wing. It hadn't been intentional, but it seemed natural to do it. He was glad he'd asked Ginny to the film. She'd had a crush on him for as long as he could remember. He had until now treated her as his sister. He hadn't even noticed when sister love turned into fancying.

Yes, he fancied her. The only problem was; did she still fancy him? Well she must have, because she kissed him. Maybe he'd ask her after the movie? Yes, he'd do that.

"_Remember what Ron did to you last time!_" He told himself. _"Damn Ron. I'm better in duelling than him! Anyway, she's worth a couple of bruises."_ "_What about Ron?" "To hell with Ron!"_ And with those thoughts in mind, Harry walked back to the common room.

* * *

Upon entering the common room, Harry found himself bombarded with questions from Ron and Hermione.

"What did she say?"

"How is she?"

"Is she ok?"

Who did it?"

"Come on Harry!"

Harry put his hands in his air and cried;

"OK, OK! Calm down guys!" Ron and Hermione stopped asking questions and looked sheepishly at each other. "Thank you. Now, I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell anyone about what she had said, unless she says it's OK." Ron looked angry and Hermione looked hurt. "Ron, I know the reason she doesn't want to tell you. You would act in haste and kill the person responsible before we actually reported this. Hermione, I think the reason she doesn't want to tell you is that you seem to take all matters into your own hands. You can't seem to believe anything without looking it up in a book or something like that. I don't really know, but Ginny will tell you eventually." Ron and Hermione continued to look angry and hurt, but they finally resented.

"Ok, Harry." They said.

"Have you done your homework?" they asked at the same time then blushed.

"Yes, I did it after DADA today." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm done too. I want to go to bed." Said Hermione and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry did the same, but up the boy's dormitory. This left Ron there, goggling after them, before following Harry.

Harry woke early the next morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Today was the first quidditch practice of the year, as well as the team trials for keeper position. The problem was that he still had that detention to serve with Umbridge. Just then, an envelope sealed with the Hogwarts crest landed in his lap. He frowned, but tore it open anyway.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you know, I am informed about your detention with Dolores Umbridge this evening. I do not however, approve of the reason she gave you detention. This is not favourism Potter, well not entirely at least, but I have spoken to the Headmaster. He has agreed to my arguments and has spoken to you so called "Defence Against The Dark Art's" professor. Your professor has now resented and has agreed to withdraw her detention. You are now therefore permitted to attend the quidditch trials and practice today._

_I would much appreciate it Potter if you did not tell anyone about what I and Professor Dumbledore have done. You may however tell your team captain, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and possibly Miss Weasley as well. _

_I wish you all well Mr. Potter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter in his hand._ No detention? Is it possible?_ It obviously was, since McGonagall had sent this letter. Harry bubbled up with joy. He could go to quidditch practice! He'd have to find a way to thank Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore for their job. He'd behave very well in class with professor McGonagall, and maybe he could buy her something with a tartan pattern? He definitely knew a way to thank Dumbledore though. He'd give him something he'd mentioned he'd want in Harry's first year. _Woollen socks_.

Harry climbed out of bed and showered. He took care to dress carefully without any flaws in his outfit, before waking Ron. Ron was as usual snoring. Harry couldn't wake him no matter how hard he tried. He decided on an easier way;

"_Aguamenti!"_ he cried, and suddenly Ron jumped out of bed soaked to the bone.

"Bloody hell Harry!" he bellowed, dripping wet. Neville and Seamus had woken by Ron's racked and were rolling around in their beds with laughter. Dean was scowling at Harry.

"What in the nine freaking hells was that for!" Ron yelled.

"I couldn't wake you up. I just gave you a free shower instead." And with a wave of his wand, Ron was dry again.

"Thanks, but do you think you could just push me out of bed like Ginny does?" Everyone except Dean laughed.

"Sure."

* * *

During breakfast, Harry spotted McGonagall and Dumbledore at the head table. When he caught their eye, he mouthed "Thank You." McGonagall nodded at him with a small smile. Dumbledore smiled broadly at him, his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry turned to Ron;

"Ron, don't tell this to anyone, but I've been excused of my detention with Umbridge." Ron and Hermione gaped.

"But Harry, how?" gasped Hermione.

"I got a letter from McGonagall this morning, saying that she and Dumbledore had figured it all out. They have presumable had a talk with Umbridge. Just don't tell anyone how I managed this." They nodded. Suddenly, Harry thought of Ginny. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies while a small smile grew across his face. He must have had a far-away dreamy look upon his face, because suddenly, Ron was waving a hand in front of his face saying;

"Hello! Earth to Harry!"

"What?" he said.

"You were miles away mate!" replied Ron. Harry felt his cheeks burn. At Hermione's knowing look, Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. How could she know he fancied Ginny? _Well Potter, in case it has escaped your notice, she is the smartest witch at Hogwarts._ He made eye contact with her and mouthed "don't tell." She nodded with a small smile. Ron seemed oblivious to it all, and he was still eating his third helping.

"So, what's happening today?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well, we have DADA first lesson, but you won't come to that. After that, we have charms, then last lesson we have Herbology." Replied Hermione. Since Harry didn't take DADA right now, he decided he would use the transfiguration classroom to practice his duelling skills.

"Oh, I forgot!" exclaimed Ron. "We also have quidditch practice after dinner today!"

_At least that's something to look forwards to. That and spending some time with Ginny in the Hospital Wing afterwards._ Were did that come from?_You, you dunderhead! You've already told yourself and even admitted that you fancy her! Besides, Charms and Herbology aren't that bad._ Well that's right. After settling that matter, Harry finished up his breakfast and headed for the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Harry arrived in the Transfiguration classroom. He decided to try out a new spell he had learned. This spell enabled him to send messages to another person. If done correctly, his wand would release a silver animal, one that most likely would reflect his patronus, and send the animal with a message to the wanted person. He decided to send one to McGonagall and ask her to watch him.

"_Propono."_ Said Harry, and a silvery stag shot out of the tip of his wand. It was much smaller than his patronus stag, but it cantered magnificently around the room anyway. "Send a message to McGonagall that I want her to come here to assess my spell work." He told the stag. The stag bowed it's head, and cantered through the wall.

Harry decided to try a wind-conjuring charm. It's objective was to topple things and people over. If it was powerful enough, it could do serious damage. He cleared the room and conjured a stone "enemy." He then focused his power the best he could and said "_Effrenus Ventus."_ The stone target was hoisted up into the air and exploded. Harry was just quick enough to conjure a shield to protect himself from flying pieces of rock. At the sound of someone gasping, he turned to face a pale faced and astonished Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! This is fantastic! This is a spell most adults can't even manage!" she cried. Harry felt himself blush under her praise. Making the strict transfiguration professor remark your work as fantastic is high praise indeed.

"Thanks professor." He mumbled still a little embarrassed.

"Mr. Potter, since you are capable of these spells, and I might add that even some of the teachers here don't know them, I think you should focus on learning different charms, jinxes, spells and hexes. It would also be a good idea to try and practice some agility to make yourself quicker and it will help you dodge spells. The week day before the duel, I will have professor Dumbledore have a little duel with you. Now, you have half an hour until your next class, use your minutes wisely." With that, Harry's head of house turned on her heal, and walked out of the room.

Harry decided to follow McGonagall's advice, and decided to head for the library to look up some spells and deciding his transfiguration professor was right, some training methods too.

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed outside for the quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron walked over to Angelina and the others, whiles Hermione went to sit by the stands together with some fellow Gryffindors. Angelina seemed pleasantly surprised by Harry coming to the trials.

"Harry! I thought you had to serve detention with Umbridge today!" she exclaimed.

"No, I managed to get away, with a little help." Harry replied.

"Well, I don't know how you managed it, but I'm happy. Now this lot." She pointed at a group of first and sixth year Gryffindors, " all want to be seekers. I want you to take them to the far end of the pitch and see if they can out fly you. I'll run the rest of the trials here. Oh, and take the snitch." Harry nodded and took the snitch out of the box and said to the group;

"Ok guys, let's go over here." And the group followed him over to the far end of the pitch. "Ok, listen up. I'll go against you one at a time. I will release the snitch and we'll see who catches it first ok?" The group nodded, if a little nervously.

By the time he was finished with the trials, Harry was exhausted. He had after all, just out flown twenty people (actually twenty three, but three of them couldn't get off the ground). He gathered up the brooms and the snitch and walked back to Angelina, whiles the rest of the group walked to sit by the stands.

Angelina was busy doing the keeper trials when Harry approached her. She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow in question. Harry shook his head and said; "honestly, some of them couldn't even get their broomstick in the air."

"Well, if any of them had managed to out fly you, I would have been very surprised. You can do whatever you want for now, whiles I finish off the trials, but stay on the pitch ok?" Harry nodded his head and decided to run some laps around the pitch.

About an hour later, Angelina called the trials to a halt. Harry jogged back into the middle of the pitch and stood with Angelina. "What have you done?" she asked him. Harry was covered in sweat and mud from top to bottom.

"Er, I've been jogging around the pitch for an hour." He replied. She looked at him in surprise before addressing the group;

"Ok. Well done people. I will now tell you who made the team, but I will also hang up a notice in the common room later today, including the first practice session. Ok? Fine, here are the players;

Chasers; Alicia, Katie and myself,

Beaters; Fred and George,

Keeper; Ron,

Seeker; Harry.

Most of the group groaned and had disappointed looks on their faces. The team cheered, and Ron just stood there with a very, very surprised look on his face. Harry went over and gave him a brotherly pat on the back and said; "I told you you would do fine! Well done Ron!" After a while, Ron started to smile.

"I did well didn't I?" he said. Angelina coughed, gaining everyone's attention again.

"Now, we have a reserve team as well, with two chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. These are;

Chasers; Nathalie and Lisa O'Conner,

Beaters; Colin and Dennis Creevey (Harry inwardly groaned),

Keeper; Terry McDonald,

Seeker; John Craig.

Renewed cheers met this decision, followed by another round of groans. Angelina dismissed them and Harry and Ron ran to meet Hermione.

"Well?" she said expectantly.

"I made it!" Ron exclaimed happily. Hermione squealed and flung herself at Ron, shouting;

"I knew you could do it! I knew it!" Ron went bright red and tried to stutter out thanks. Obviously, he failed.

* * *

Later that day, Harry went up to the hospital wing to visit Ginny. She was sitting in her bed and reading a book. As Harry neared her bed, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi." She said, glad that someone cared enough to visit her. Harry smiled back at her.

"Hi. Sorry, but it's just me today. Hermione is studying and Ron is hiding in a broom closet." At her puzzled expression he said; "He made the team today and Hermione hugged him. He started to blush and couldn't speak to her..." he trailed off, but Ginny understood anyway.

"So, how has your day been?! She asked.

"Fine. I got to train a lot for the duel, I managed a appearance changing charm in Charms class, managed to get bitten by a jumping toadstool and ran twenty laps around the quidditch pitch in one hour." He replied. She stared at him for a moment before saying;

"So, it was exciting then?"

"I guess. How have you been?" Ginny shrugged and said;

"Fine. Bored to death. That kind of stuff." All the time they had been talking, Harry had had a discussion going on inside his head; _Ask her to be your girlfriend! She's too scared of Dean to say yes! So? Protect her then! What if she sais no? Come on Potter! Since when is she going to say no to you? You never know! Hmm, fine. I'll ask her to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. If all goes well, I'll ask her then ok? Fine! Why the hell am I arguing with myself? No idea._

"Ginny?" she looked at him with soft brown eyes. _Merlin, he's got that look in his eyes again! How can anyone be as sexy, caring and strong as him? He still hasn't got a girlfriend either!_ Harry snapped her out of her thoughts when he started to speak again. "Would you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Worry was written in bold letters across his face. She couldn't believe it! Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One had asked her to go to Hogsmeade!

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "But what about Dean?" Dean was still a problem. _Damn him! If he hadn't been here, I could maybe have been Harry's girlfriend._

"Listen Ginny, If you just stick close to me, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry said, his heart in his eyes. Ginny melted. She just loved those eyes. This time, those eyes showed her that someone cared about her and was willing to fight for her, and she started to cry.

"Ginny! What is it! Did I do anything wrong?" Harry exclaimed, scared that he had frightened her or offended her.

"It's not your fault Harry. It's just that it's kind of unbelievable that someone cares about me like this, and wants to be with me." Harry couldn't understand that anyone would not want to be with her. It just seemed unbelievable.

"Ginny, I don't know where you got that idea from, because I can't understand that someone out there is dumb enough to not care about you." He said.

"Thanks Harry." Harry just smiled.

* * *

The next day came, and Harry found himself sitting in the common room waiting for Ginny to come down from her dormitory. Just then, Hermione and Ron came over to him.

"Er Harry mate?" Ron started nervously.

"Yes?" he said, wondering what it was, though he did have a hunch.

"Would you be ok to go to Hogsmeade alone? Only me and Hermione wanted to be a little alone?" he continued nervously, both of them blushing furiously. Harry just smiled.

"Of course! Anyway, I'm going with Ginny."

"Thanks mate! Have a nice time with Ginny, but keep in mind that if you do anything to her, I'll kill you. Not only me, but Fred and George as well." Said Ron. Hermione beamed at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ron. Though, I doubt it's me you and the twins will be beating up by the end of the month." He immediately regretted saying that. He new Ron was going to ask questions, and right on cue;

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know who is beating up Ginny. She made me promise not to tell anyone, so I can't tell you who it is. What I can tell you, is that I plan to put a stopper to this by the end of this month. By the end of this month she will be free!" he said fiercely. Hermione and Ron just nodded and departed the common room.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked down the stairs. She was wearing a light green low buttoned shirt, green sweater jacket, black jeans and some green flats. In Harry's opinion, she looked gorgeous. _She's a walking angel_ he mused.

Ginny was having a similar reaction. Harry was wearing some black pants, shoes, and an emerald green shirt. _Damn it he's sexy!_ She walked up to Harry and said hi.

"Hi to you too Gin. Shall we go?" he held out his arm for her to take, which she happily took, and they went out of the common room.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes;**** I know that I have promised a lot in this chapter, but I can't finish this today. I really want to post something since today is Daniel Radcliffe's 19****th**** birthday, so I decided to split this in two, and write the next part of the chapter later (when time co-oporates). So next time; the Hogsmeade trip, duelling Umbridge and the Movie!!**

**Kindest regards;**

**LuckyPotter123**


End file.
